Hermione, avide de sensations
by Fan.1708
Summary: Hermione a 16 ans et elle a envie de sexe, d'être aimée, avec tout et avec tout le monde. Ma première fic sur Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, ou en tout cas a ceux qui liront cette fic, chapitre écrit d'une traite, les suivants a venir très bientôt. Evidemment tout appartient a JK Rowling.

Attention, cette fic est en M pour une raison, le 1er et le 2eme chapitre sont très soft mais ça va se corser après. Scènes Yaoi présentes même si Hermione est la protagoniste.

Hermione avait envie de sexe. Bien sur c'était une jeune fille calme, sérieuse, studieuse et promise à un avenir florissant. Tous ses professeurs et ses amis la voyait déjà ministre, auror ou directrice d'une école prestigieuse. C'était effectivement son rêve, en tout cas elle pensait qu'elle en avait les capacités, et elle ne voulait surtout rien gâcher. Pourtant, alors que tout le monde se l'imaginait prude et sage, même ses meilleurs amis, elle avait une envie dévorante de sexe. Cela la travaillait déjà depuis quelques temps. Elle pensa un moment que son corps la trahissait, à cause de l'adolescence et des hormones, mais elle se rendit compte que ce désir était plus profond, elle voulait être aimée, désirée, touchée, peut être aussi être comme les autres elle qui se sentait si étrangère à sa génération, à leurs goûts et à leur attitudes. Toutes les contes qu'elle avait lu lui avait vendu le prince charmant, les comédies romantiques l'amour mais dans un monde moderne puis les pornos lui on montré le plaisir du sexe. Mais, tandis que l'image du prince charmant n'était plus qu'un très lointain rêve, Hermine n'arrivait pas à se positionner entre High School Musical et un gang Bang Sado-maso. Elle s'était déjà imaginé allez voir un inconnu, comme ça, dans la rue, un homme d'a peut près son âge, qu'elle trouverait mignon, et lui proposer, d'une voix langoureuse que l'on ne voit que dans les films, de coucher dans les toilettes d'un MC do. Elle n'avais jamais osé, préférant le cocon rassurant de sa chambre de préfet à Poudlar pour s'abandonner à des plaisirs solitaires, faute de mieux.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain, Ron ne comptait pas vraiment, elle était amoureuse de lui a 14 ans, il était sortit avec Lavande et elle avait fini par abandonner. Récemment elle fantasmait sur Drago, qui avait un charme de bad boy et lui apparaissait comme un plaisir interdit, en tant qu'amie de Harry. Il est vrai que ses abdos merveilleusement dessinés et ses fesses musclés y étaient pour quelque chose.

Fred lui plaisait bien aussi : il l'a faisait rire, était charmeur, taquin, assez mignon et semblait plus accessible que Drago. Il aurait pu être parfait pour elle mais c'est justement ça qui lui faisait peur, elle se voyait très bien, trop bien, finir sa vie mariée, avec 3 enfants, une sorte de Molly n°2. Alors qu'elle rêvait d'aventure, de choses propres à son âge comme des bains de minuit, quelques cuites, un coup d'un soir, coucher avec son petit copain sur une plage, des les toilettes d'un avion, faire des choses interdites mais pas trop quand même, juste s'amuser. Pour certains Poudlar à 16 ans se transformait en une sorte de baise party alors qu'elle n'avait même jamais embrassé de garçon, à peine un pauvre jeu de baguette où on fait tourner une baguette au centre d'un cercle de quelques personnes et elle désigne aléatoirement 2 personnes qui doivent s'embrasser. Assez minable comme expérience, ou elle avait fini les lèvres collées à celles de Ron, après le bal en 4eme année, alors qu'elle était encore très en colère après lui. Bref ses expériences sexuelles étaient tout simplement inexistantes. Elle pensait au moins que Victor aurait tenté quelque chose mais, dans un des rares moments où il lui avait parlé, il lui avait présenté son petit copain Igor, en Roumanie. Elle lui avait dissimulé sa tête déçue et avait fini par fantasmer sur les deux en plein ébats. Elle se consolait comme elle pouvait.

Elle pensait avoir une image trop sérieuse auprès de ses camarades masculins mais elle ne savait pas comment modifier cela, d'autant qu'elle se considérait très ouverte et aurait été prête à faire des trucs plutôt salaces avec l'heureux élu. C'est peut être le côté « bonne élève » qui fait un peu peur.

Son vide sentimental l'avait même poussée à s'imaginer dans des relations intimes avec Rogue ou avec le professeur Lupin.

Hermione ne dit alors qu'il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose.

Fin chapitre 1

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, bien sur ce n'est qu'une « mise en bouche », une manière de poser les bases de son caractère pour la suite. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, Merci 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, voici le 2ème chapitre, toujours ecrit un peu d'un seul jet ( moi qui d'habitude a beaucoup de mal a trouver l'inspiration ), j'espère que ça vous plaira même si ce chapitre est très soft.

Nous étions lundi matin, Hermione avait cour de défenses contre les forces du mal en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause d'un examen en cour de potions qu'elle avait du réviser. Bien sur, jamais elle n'oserait s'endormir en classe. Néanmoins elle savait qu'elle ne lèverais la main qu'une dizaine de fois dans le cours au lieu d'une vingtaine. Mais il en fallait beaucoup moins pour énerver Rogue qui se faisait une joie de contredire la « miss je sais tout » de la classe. D'autant qu'elle discutait assez régulièrement avec Harry ce qui ferrait un très bon motif de retenue.

Granger, Potter vous me ferez une heure de retenue ce soir, il ne faut pas bavarder en cours.

Mais on ne parlais même pas ! S'exclama Hermione qui, effectivement n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Vous contestez Granger ? 2 heures de retenues en plus pour vous deux.

Elle n'osa pas rajoutez quelques chose, de peur de faire en plus perdre des points à sa maison. Voilà une journée qui commençait très mal pour elle.

Les autres cours ne se passèrent pas trop mal mais elle ne brillait pas comme à son habitude.

Le soir venu, elle se rendit dans la bureau de Rogue avec Harry, qui faisait aussi une tête déconfite. Le professeur paraissait bizarrement joyeux, cela leur fit plutôt peur.

Entrez, ne soyez pas timides, j'ai eu une très bonne idée pendant la journée pour le sujet de votre retenue. Miss Granger, vous qui savez tout, quel cours en 6eme année n'a pas encore commencé.

Je…je ne sais pas professeur, elle en avait une petite idée mais n'osait pas le dire à haute voix

Potter, ce serait une vraie surprise mais je vous laisse une chance.

Je ne sais pas non plus.

Je suis sûr que ça va vous passionner pourtant : l'éducation sexuelle ! Dumbeldore m'a chargé de cette tâche car Mme Mcgonagal n'en voulait plus. Mais, puisque je ne compte pas vous dire un traître mot du sujet, c'est vous deux qui allez faire ce cours.

A ces mots, les deux amis écarquillement les yeux. Faire eu même le cours d'éducation sexuelle, très bonne blague de Severus. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne faisait jamais de blagues.

Mr Potter, vous parlerez des menstruations féminines, des organes sexuels féminins, de la grossesse et de l'accouchement tandis que Miss Granger, de l'appareil reproducteur masculin, des contraceptifs, des déviances sexuelles et des infections sexuellement transmissibles. J'espère que vous aurez fini à la fin de vos heures de retenue mais sinon vous aurez une semaine avant de présenter cela devant vos camarades de classe.

Harry et Hermione étaient encore sonnés. En même temps, ça ressemblait assez à Severus de leur imposer ça.

Voici quelques livres sur le sujet. Vous contes rester là à avaler les mouches ou commencer à travailler.

Ils commencèrent leurs recherches séparément avec les livres de Poudlard, très prudes sur le sujet. Hermione en connaissait déjà beaucoup, de manière théorique et scientifique évidemment, tandis que Harry semblait découvrir le phénomène des règles.

La jeune fille se rendit compte assez vite que ce qu'il manquait aux manuels fournis par Rogue étaient des schémas de pénis et de testicules avec des légendes.

Mr, avez-vous d'autres livres ou un schéma des organes sexuels masculins ?

Je vous ait fournit tout ce dont Poudlar dispose.

Ça m'embête, je veux faire ce travail le plus sérieusement possible, dit elle avec une ironie à peine distinguable.

Je peut arranger ça je crois.

Il se leva, alla fermer la porte de la classe à clef, se posta devant Hermione et sortit sa bite.

Fin chapitre 2

Voila voilà, le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture mais bientôt fini, je préfère faire des chapitres plutôt courts mais publier souvent. N'oubliez pas les reviews 3


	3. Chapitre 3

Voila le 3ème chapitre, un très grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic, ce chapitre est plus trash c'est sur, et je l'ai écrit sans trop me prendre la tête. Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic.

Hermione, tout d'abord surprise par ce qu'avait fait Severus, réfléchit quelques instants et se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un pénis en « vrai ». Après tout, n'avait elle pas souhaité plus de « piment » dans sa vie sentimentale ? Bon d'accord, c'était son professeur mais et alors ? Harry ne paru pas du tout étonné et continuait de lire les manuels. Severus avait soulevé sa longue robe et était nu en dessous, sûrement un héritage des écossais se dit elle. Elle regarda plus attentivement son sexe, à sa demande : il était plutôt long, en tout cas en comparaison avec les pornos qu'elle avait pu voir, épilé jusqu'au testicules, et très légèrement relevé.

\- Écoutez moi bien Miss Granger, ici nous avons l'urètre, qui sert à expulser l'urine et le sperme,… à ce niveau c'est le canal déferlent … enfin, dit il en se retournant et en désignant son anus, la prostate se trouve au fond de la cavité anale.

\- J'ai bien tout pris en note Monsieur.

\- Maintenant l'érection, Harry, vient par ici, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin avant de s'agenouiller devant Severus.

Il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient depuis la base du sexe jusqu'au prépuce. Severus semblait parfaitement à l'aise et prenait même son pied à en juger par la taille croissante de son membre et à sa position de plus en plus élevée.

\- L'afflux sanguin dans le sexe provoque un accroissement de la taille mais aussi de la circonférence de l'organe. La taille peut augmenter jusqu'à 50% environ. Hmm, Harry, pas trop vite, laisse loi le temps de donner les explications.

\- C'est dur de résister, votre bite est si attirante, dit Harry dans un râle de plaisir.

\- Je crois qu'on va maintenant passer à la partie éjaculation, hein Harry...

Le jeune garçon accéléra ses mouvements tandis que le professeur avait du mal a se contrôler.

\- Et, … alors que le plaisir atteint son paroxysme...Aaah...le sexe se tend, et le sperme... sort...

Il éjacula a cet instant, Harry essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer quelques jets avec sa bouche. Severus fini alors sa phrase :

\- Par giclées.

\- Merci professeur pour la... démonstration, Dit Hermione

\- Mais je vous en prie Mademoiselle. Maintenant a tu d'autres questions ? Harry tout est clair dans les manuels ?

Maintenant que vous le dites Monsieur, comme Hermione je manque de schémas dans ma partie sur les organes sexuels féminins.

\- Pas de problème, Miss Granger, une petite démonstration ?

\- Quoi ? Je...euh...

\- Si vous refusez ce sera 300 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- D...D'accord, souffla Hermione sans trop hésiter, l'argument des points étant amplement suffisant

\- Bien, alors allongez vous sur le bureau, le dos contre le bois, les jambes dans le vide. Voila, parfait, maintenant relevez votre jupe. Oh mais je vois que vous ne portez pas de culotte ! Voila qui va être plus rapide. Bien, Harry, venez plus près, c'est tout de même pour vous que nous faisons cela. Avec ces deux chaises pour reposer vos pieds vous serez mieux installée. Ici nous avons le pubis, une fois les grandes lèvres écartées avec les doigts...

Une gémissement échappa a la jeune fille tandis que Severus avait deux doigts posés sur sa vulve.

\- … on trouve le clitoris : très important car c'est l'organe du plaisir féminin, il n'est même pas très difficile à trouver, comme certains le pensent, il faut repérer ce petit haricot qui dépasse. Et là si je le stimule de gauche à droite logiquement...

\- Mmmh...Aaah... par merlin !

\- Par ici c'est l'urètre et encore en dessous le vagin. C'est ici que s'insère le pénis qui va effectuer des mouvements de va et vient, comme je fais avec mes doigts maintenant. Le sperme gicle et atteint l'utérus puis les trompes de Fallope et féconde un ovule dans une certaine période du cycle féminin. Mais le plus amusant, c'est lorsqu'on stimule le clitoris et le vagin en même temps. Avec deux doigts tu va faire de petits mouvements saccadés sur le clitoris tandis que moi je tente de trouver le point G avec 3 doigts.

\- Oh bon sang! mmmmm

Hermione ne trouvait plus ses mots, elle était très gênée que son meilleur ami et que le professeur qu'elle détestait le plus soient en train de la masturber. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle y prenait un très grand plaisir. Elle essayait de revoir le fil des évènements qui l'avaient amenés jusque là, se disant que Rogue n'était plus le même à cet instant : il appelait Harry Harry alors que ça avait toujours été Mr Potter.

Mais les mouvements intensifs de Harry et de Severus sur son sexe ne lui permettait pas de penser à autre chose trop longtemps...

\- Ca y est, je crois l'avoir trouvé, dit Severus

\- Aaaaaaaah !, Hermione joui, tout son corps se contracta, son vagin se resserra autour des doigts de Rogue.

\- Bon tant que j'y suis a vous montrer tout ça, on va continuer avec les déviances sexuelles : qu'en dites vous Miss Granger ? Non en fait je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis, ça ne rendra le cours que plus vraisemblable. Commençons par le SM.

Voila pour le chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous a plu, pour le coup le rating M est plus justifiée que pour les chapitres 1 et 2


End file.
